Masks
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Soccer cop one shot, Venice carnival AU


Carnivals.

Elizabeth Childs loved them. Here, surrounded by men and women she could never recognize, she could wear her mask without the fear of losing it. She could wear the mask of a selfless hero, the mask of woman who was loved by crowds, admired by people, men and women alike. She could pretend and be happy about it. Wearing masks was something she did all her life. At the carnival however, she would not feel bad about it. She was free to do as she wanted. This event made her feel free. Unbound. Chains dropped on the ground, burned by the very thought of freedom. Her chains were gone, and Elizabeth could truly live, at least once. With no Paul holding her down, making her feel weak and pathetic like he loved to do. She was free tonight, thanks to the Venice moon above her head. She looked at people going pass her, minding their business. Not one looking back if he accidentally bumped into her. Elizabeth smiled. She loved this. Holding her snow white mask, picked with false rubies and engraved with symbols older than this city itself, she realized that it was time for her night to truly begin. Finalizing her raven black-scarlet red costume, she stepped into the night as a shadow she always dreamed to be. A phantom never seen by anyone. Not even by herself.

Carnivals.

Alison Hendrix did not truly knew how to feel about them. All these masks, all these hidden identities. She felt the constant need to look after her shoulder, just in case. She wore masks of her own, one that was showed to the world, one she showed to her family, even one for her own personal needs. Having secrets of her own, a person had to wear masks. Was it for protection, she did not know. She never cared enough to try and analyze her feelings. Being a busy house wife and everything, she had no time. Tonight however, she was presented with a option. With the free mind and a choice. For one night she could try to live freely. To get in the crowd and to disappear. But as she felt the sweaty hand around her torso, gripping her tightly, afraid to lose her in the crowds, she knew that this option was impossible. Even for this night. So instead of fighting, Alison readied her mask and went on with the crowd, being the good and supportive wife she was. The pink, as her favorite color, pleaded for help from this overused system she called life. She wanted to be set free. She needed it. As Donnie held her tightly, presenting her as a owned price, as his personal statue of his status, Alison prayed to whomever she could to be set free. At least for tonight.

Little did she know that an ebony raven with scarlet feathers watched her every move as they moved through the crowds. Little did she know she was being hunted by a rather fierce predator.

Elizabeth saw the despair and longing in the poor woman's eyes. She truly did. It was the same look she had every single morning when she forced herself to look in the mirror. As the woman put her mask on, the fireworks started, forcing everyone to look up. Everyone but her. Her and Elizabeth. The scarlet raven focused her eyes only on the pink wearing woman that looked awfully like a cat. Or something familiar to it. It didn't mattered. The mask simply called for help, as did its wearer. Elizabeth's eyes changed its course for a brief moment, focusing their sight on the man that held the woman of her interests closely, as if afraid she would run at first chance, at first glimpse of freedom.

As the crowd started moving again, so did the couple Elizabeth followed. She felt good, being in the darkness, ignored by society. She was the air everyone ignored. They moved and the woman in front of her looked everywhere around her. Everywhere, but at her husband. Even the simplest source of light was more entertaining for her than him. Elizabeth knew that feeling very well. She was the same with Paul. But he was not here. He was who knows where, fucking who knows who, and frankly, Elizabeth did not cared. After this night, she made her choice to change her life. To make it better, more bearable. Paul-less. She had half felt the pink wearing woman wanted the same. They walked through crowds, couples, families. None of them wearing their civil masks. Everyone relying on the created ones. Everyone hoping to be someone else.

Elizabeth was not sure but she could see fighting between the couple. She could have sworn she heard cursing and yelling, even with all the loud noises around her. She watched as the pink wearing woman smacked her husband's hand away. She watched as she went forward, trying her best to keep her distance from him. She watched as he angrily yelled and then left her there, all alone. The woman stopped her movement as she stared at the sky, watching yet another firework. And this time, Elizabeth watched too, even though she was far too afraid to lose this woman from her sight. A tiny glance wouldn't hurt. And it was amazing. The game of colors at the sky, forming shapes, even objects.

Few moments later, they moved onward. A pair of street artist stopped the woman she was interested in. They sang, juggled, danced. They were happy with their lives, or it would seem that way. One of the dancers picked the woman's hand, offering her a sweet little dance. Alison agreed instantly. Elizabeth stared from the distance as the woman in front of her finally started to enjoy herself. She danced with new found life, with strength she never knew was possible. She finally enjoyed life as it was. Alison Hendrix finally felt alive after all those years of slavery she lived in. The street artists then walked, or rather danced away, leaving Alison alone again. But this time, she wasn't sad. She felt great.

Another person stopped her, handling her the invite to a ball of some kind. Alison thanked and looked at the invite in her hands, reading its content. It was already in place, but time meant little tonight. The same man then approached Elizabeth, handling her the same invitation. She nodded, taking it into her gloved hands, her eyes quickly re-focusing on Alison. They moved again, nearing a huge building Elizabeth did not recognized. No one could truly blame her, this city was still a huge mystery to her. As they stepped in, the waiter asked for the invitations, taking their coats after wards. The hall they were in was magnificent. The colors were in perfect unison, the music was echoing through the walls, men and women in masks dancing their traditional dances. She felt like the history itself was repeating in these very halls.

Sadly, the first thing Alison noticed was a nearby bar. She went straight there, asking for a glass of wine, sitting on the chair. She took her mask down, sighing, sipping from the wine glass, the bitter taste dulling her senses, even for a second. It felt good. Elizabeth made her choice. No more games. She walked towards her, sitting on the nearby chair right next to her, ordering a shot of vodka. The bartender nodded, Elizabeth's eyes focused on the drinking woman right next to her. "Which one ?" she asked, Alison looked at her with confusion. Before she could ask however, Elizabeth continued. "Woman drinking alone means two things. One, she's lonely, second, she wants to get out. Seeing the ring, I think its the second one ?" the bartender put the glass on the counter, Elizabeth nodding, kicking the shot into her quickly, ordering the next one. Alison smiled. "And you're the first one then ?" she asked and Elizabeth laughed. She was once. Not anymore. Shaking her head, she answered. "I am neither. Just waiting for someone" she said, looking at the dancing masked men and women on the dance floor. She was captivated by their movements. "Well, maybe I am too" Alison answered, sipping from her wine again. She stared at the masked woman next to her, clad in black-red colors, the mask somehow more mysterious than the others.

"Then maybe we can wait together" Elizabeth said as she slowly drank the second shot. The bartender asked if that was all and she hesitated. She wanted to stay _relatively _clean for tonight. She waved him off, saying its all for now. "Yes, maybe we could" Alison said, her eyes focused on the brown orbs that were radiating from the mask. Something on them made her feel weak in her knees, her heart being suddenly gripped by something she could not explain. "Mind telling me your name ?" Alison asked and Elizabeth smiled again, shaking her head. "At a night like this, I don't think there are any names needed. We are all hidden from the world, maybe even from ourselves. For once, we all wear the mask voluntarily" Elizabeth answered, looking back at Alison, hiding a smile under that mask. Alison smiled and drank her wine. "Poetic" they both laughed at the same time, their eyes locked with each other. Elizabeth never saw herself as a person with big words, that was not her style at all. Living her whole life with Paul, you learn to shut up when its needed. Now however, the freedom made her feel good. "Not really, once you realize the point of tonight, it all makes perfect sense" Elizabeth pointed at the dancers as they moved perfectly in the rhythm of the orchestral tunes. "Look how they move. For one night in the year, their moves are not bound by society rules. You could make out with a woman right on that dance floor and nobody would even notice" Elizabeth said, watching as the pink wearing woman couldn't take her eyes from the dancing people. She stared as they moved in the unison with music, Alison probably thinking about what Elizabeth just said. Elizabeth called the bartender, ordering another shot, her eyes never leaving Alison's focused face. "Pardon, I didn't wanted to bore you with my theories" Elizabeth apologized, slowly sipping the vodka, readying herself to leave when Alison gently catching her hand, preventing her from leaving. Elizabeth stopped her movements as she looked at the focused gaze of the woman that just grabbed her. "You're not boring me at all. Please, stay ?" Alison pointed at the glass of wine, surely offering one to Elizabeth. Making her want to stay. Under the mask, Elizabeth smiled. For a moment, she got afraid that her words caused some unwanted feelings. She was glad that this was not the case.

Elizabeth sat down right next to Alison, their backs turned to the bartender as Alison ordered another glass of wine for her masked friend. They stared at the pairs that danced to the sacred tunes, their own minds conflicted about whether to dance or not. Neither of them knew the steps properly, after all. Suddenly Alison's handbag started to stir, vibrate even. She sighed, taking out her phone, seeing who the caller is. Shaking her head, turning her eyes away from the phone, she clicked _dismiss_ and slammed the phone back where it previously was. Elizabeth sipped from the glass. "Waiting for your husband ?" she asked and Alison smiled. She would have waited for him as long as he wanted her to. But right now, she had hoped for someone else. "Not really" came the answer and Elizabeth nodded. She knew that feeling. Paul had scarred her with it a long time ago. Looking at Alison as she played with her wedding ring, she wondered where her husband was. "What kind of a man would leave such a beautiful woman alone ?" Elizabeth pointed at her finger as Alison put the ring down on the counter, having a sad smile. "The kind I'm getting divorced with" the housewife said drily finishing her glass of wine in one sip. Alison could not see it but there was a strange relief in Elizabeth's face, accompanied with confusion and surprise. She did not expected that.

She felt happy for the broken woman that was smiling drily again. "Should I feel sorry ?" Elizabeth asked as she offered her glass, seeing how thirsty Alison suddenly became. Accepting the glass she drank again, shaking her head. "For him ? Maybe. For me ? No" Elizabeth smiled as she heard the answer. Another set of fireworks took her focus as everyone in the hall pointed out of the gigantic windows, watching the magical color game on the sky. Elizabeth's hand traced a line over Alison's jaw, not being afraid to do anything more. She was drawn to this woman in ways she could never describe. And to surprise, Alison let her, leaning into the touch, clearly enjoying it. "I would offer you a dance, but my best guess is that neither of us can properly dance, yes ?" Alison nodded, unable to do anything else. The touch rendered her useless. "So how about I take you into the city, instead ? Show you around a bit. There are many wonders this city hold, I very much doubt you have seen the all" Elizabeth leaned closer, lips whispering against Alison's ear. "Or perhaps there is something else you would like to see ?" Elizabeth said, waiting for her answer near Alison's ear. The housewife let out a silent moan as she felt the cold breath on her ear. "I thought you were waiting for someone ?" Alison tried to say with steady voice, her eyes focusing on Elizabeth so hardly she ignored everything else in the room. She had only wished for the mask to be gone.

And as if her wish came true, Elizabeth gently grabbed her mask, setting it on the table as she ordered her last shot of vodka, putting the money on the counter, paying for all as she looked back at Alison, waiting for a reaction. Alison was not surprised at all. "And I guess I found that someone already" Elizabeth said, smiling as she kicked the last shot in, offering her hand for Alison to take as her lead. Seeing what was left on the table, their masks, the amount of alcohol, her wedding ring, Alison had nothing to lose. Her former life was a personal cage called hell. She'll take her kids and will run away. Just as she was supposed to at the very beginning of this ridiculous game she called _life_.

Taking Beth's hand, they silently walked towards the exit, both wearing an awfully cocky smirk. The bartender yelled at Alison, showing her the ring she had left there. Alison shook her head as she looked at Beth, telling him to keep it. She had no use for it anymore. Elizabeth could no longer hide her excitement. This whole night she tried her best and she succeeded. But now as Alison held her arm and as they were walking slowly through the crowds of relatively happy people, she let go of her control, kissing Alison tenderly as another set of fireworks blew up on the sky. Alison held her tightly against her as they watched the colorful magic on the sky together. And as Beth asked where to, Alison had a clear vision on how she wanted to spend her night.

They arrived in the hotel rather quickly, both being far too eager and excited to wait any longer. The door flew open as Beth held Alison tightly in her hands, lips on hers, tongue dancing with hers. She pressed Alison against the same door few seconds later, hands traveling over the tight pink corset, turning her to untie it. Alison supported herself over the door as she felt Beth's lips on her neck, her teeth scrapping the delicate skin there. Finally getting the corset down, Beth's hand gently caressed Alison's breasts through the clothes she was wearing, the harsh leather touch of her gloves making Alison moan even more. Beth took one into her teeth, doing her best to take it off quickly as Alison already turned to face her lover, taking the other glove into her fingers, taking it off rapidly. Her fingers then worked on the black coat, untying the knot near her neck. "Terrible choice of clothing Beth" she said as she claimed those lips once again, enjoying the sweet taste of her not-so-new lover. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. The coat fell on the ground freely as Alison worked on the rest of her black-scarlet clothes, making Beth moan as she watched in anticipation for what was to come next. Leaving her only in her underwear, Elizabeth picked Alison up, gently lying her on the bed to remove the rest of her own clothes. She kissed her neck, leaving wet marks all over it as her hands worked on the last remaining barrier that stood between them.

When all was done, Elizabeth stared down at the naked body beneath her, licking her lips. She could not believe this perfection. "Perfect" she whispered before kissing Alison fully on her wanting lips, fingers going slowly to caress her breasts, going even lower to tease the wanting core of the panting housewife. Alison tried to reply but was unable, the pleasure being already too much for her wanting body. Their brown orbs in unison when Beth entered her, not wanting to waste anymore time. They took it slow however, only the feeling of having Beth inside her again made Alison feel whole again. There was no need to be rash. They had the whole night to consummate what they felt for each other.

The next morning when Elizabeth felt her hands being around Alison's chest, holding her tightly against her, their chests moving up and down in perfect unison, she had no idea what to think. It all felt like a beautiful dream. Carefully, not to wake the sleeping beauty in her arms, Elizabeth sat up, touching her sore muscles. They spend the better part of night in each others arms, nails digging into flesh, sweat going down their scratched backs. After such a long time, they both needed it. Elizabeth got up, taking the loose robe she found on the chair. She looked outside, the night was however still present. Figures. It was so long since she had a proper decent sleep. The city felt so calm, so silent. As if nothing took place few hours ago. Letting the curtains go, her gaze fixed on the bathroom doors. Slowly, not wanting to wake Alison up, she went there, closing the doors behind her. Her bloody, tired eyes fixed on the mirror before her. She was so tired. Of everything. Alison's words however gave her a tiny hope for at least some kind of happiness in her life. Her eyes then focused on the little bag on the sink, filled with pill tubes, mostly antidepressants and sleep pills. She grabbed one, taking two pills into her hand, watching them, thinking. Was this truly worth it ? She took them for years and no one ever cared. No one but Alison. With her, she had no need to take them anymore.

But it felt so good to forget. About past scars, about past mistakes and pain. They helped, sure. But it was in no way a permanent solution. Elizabeth knew that very well.

So deep was Elizabeth in her mind that she didn't even notice the door opening up, a pair of hands hugging from behind, kissing the back of her neck, head resting on her shoulder. Elizabeth let out a surprised gasp, instantly relaxing to the touch she knew very well to whom belong. Alison's hand went to Elizabeth's, both gripping the tube filled with pills. Alison looked at Beth. The fight was too strong for her and Alison knew it. "You ok ?" she asked, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. A silent nod came as the answer. "What you said tonight. About the divorce. Did you mean it ?" Beth asked, giving side glances to the woman she loved. There was silence, but the grip on Beth's chest tightened. Elizabeth let out a loud sigh, opening the tube. "I need a reason Alison. If you'll be mine, I can get clean. For you, for the kids. For us" Beth said honestly, thinking about this for who knows how long. She had no way of winning this fight alone. Alison was thinking. Beth could almost hear the gears in her head spinning. She didn't wanted this to come as a choice. She didn't Alison to chose between her perfect suburban life and the life with Elizabeth. She hated the fact that she just gave Alison a choice to choose.

And she did, in a rather brief moment. Alison showed Beth the hand where once her wedding ring was, Beth stared with confusion. "It will take time Elizabeth. I have to prepare the kids and..this is all so confusing, I can't even imagine what it will be for them" she said, Elizabeth feeling her heart being shattered again. Almost. "But I want this. I want you and I want our life. So yes. I'll be yours. I always was and always will be" after hearing this, Elizabeth felt like she was about to die from happiness. She instead smiled, even laughed. Instead of words, Elizabeth used the one thing Alison loved the most about her. Her laugh. "I love you" she whispered gently, tilting her head to kiss the beauty that held her so close to her. The kiss was gentle and filled with love, just what Elizabeth needing at the moment. After the kiss ended, they held the tube of pills above the toilet, Beth finally realizing what she wanted. "You won't be needing these anymore, right ?" Alison asked, making sure she was ready to take the first step. "Yeah" came the answer as the pills disappeared in the toilet, both of their hands emptying the tube.

That night Elizabeth Childs truly changed her life. She changed so many factors of it. And as the sun rose, welcoming the new day, Elizabeth tore down every single mask she once wore. There were no others left and she wanted it that way. Alison deserved to see her true nature, after all.


End file.
